


If a spoon falls...

by river_quill



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Baby Fic, Back Pain, Canon Universe, During Canon, Fainting, Gen, Morning Sickness, Self-Harm, Unplanned Pregnancy, based on canon, lil bit of fluff here and there, spoons (as in the cutlery)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_quill/pseuds/river_quill
Summary: "Oh shit!" Sabrina shouted, running up to the unconscious female and slapping her lightly round the face. "Aunt Zee? Can you hear me? Zelda!" Giving up on that strategy she raced to the bottom of the stairs and leaned up the banister. "Ambrose! Auntie!" she called up to her sleeping relatives, "I need help!""What is it my love?" Hilda frowned, tying the loose strings on her dressing gown as she made her way down the stairs."It's aunt Zee." The girl panted, glancing into the kitchen to see Zelda's splayed hair sticking out from behind the door. "She's unconscious."





	1. How to Ignore the Symptoms of Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HighPriestessBlackwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriestessBlackwood/gifts).

> Shout out to @HighPriestessBlackwood /miss.zeldaspellman (on instagram) for the initial inspiration of this fic. This is going to be based on theories we came up with about hints that Zelda might be pregnant during actual canon events. Realistically I know it's highly unlikely but we all need a baby fic so here we go! Please enjoy.

Zelda lay on her bed, eyes fully open and awake. She watched as the sun crawled over the treetops and into her stinging murky green irises. Her back had been hurting all night forcing her to experiment with different positions in which to lie that would emit the least amount of discomfort. Having found one, she lay borderline painlessly glaring up at the lampshade, an apparent graveyard for several unlucky moths, and observed the shadow on the back wall.

'Three o'clock' she determined just as the pain began to build up again. "For Satan's sake." She grunted to herself with a signature roll of the eyes and began to sit up. Shrugging off her night robe she strategically placed her legs over the side of her bed, avoiding the creaky spot in a bid not to wake her sister, and carefully got to her feet.

She hung there for a second, a strange sort of dizziness fizzing through her as a hand found it's way to her dry lips. Subconsciously clinging for balance on the bed frame, Zelda felt herself becoming nauseated and spontaneously weak, her back curving slightly. Noticing the onlooking window, she made a dive for it, aggressively shoving it open and forcing her head out into the bitter morning air. Grimacing in disgust, Zelda clung onto the frame and began to puke down past the drainpipe and onto the patio two floors down.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she took in the last few bouts of oxygen before slamming the window shut. Hilda stirred from across the room as she trudged delicately back to her bed, goosebumps developing on her upper arms and the exposed parts of her breasts. Sniffing in disgust, Zelda wrapped herself cozily back up in her night gown which - praise Satan - still contained most of her left over body heat.

Hilda woke from her morning slumbers as Zelda perched lightly on the edge of her bed deciding it probably for the best that she sat with her head between her knees.

"What's going on?" The blonde mumbled, clearly still doused in sleep as she looked over her shoulder to her sister. Zelda simply shook her head in response, more focused on her breathing than listening to what she was being asked. The sound of the woman getting out of bed only irritated her as she closed her eyes and arched her neck further down between her legs.

"Please sister leave me alone." Zelda grumbled finally looking up.

"You're pail as a corpse!" Hilda gasped, composing a concerned expression on her face, the one that was usually reserved for Sabrina.

"I'm just ill, Hilda, it's not unheard of. Nothing a spot of herbal tea won't fix." The redhead grumbled with a vaguely dismissive hand gesture and rising to her feet. Hilda opened her mouth to say something only to be intercepted by a half-hearted glare from the other woman. That was enough to tell her to close it again.

"Fine, I'll leave you to it then." She murmured under her breath but just loud enough for her sister to have heard it as she snuggled back down under the bed sheets.

Zelda ignored her and continued walking along the landing, fingers knotted in her hair and nails dug into her scalp. She descended down the stairs with trembling legs and a hand clasped firmly around the banister. Slightly stooped over, she made her way to the kitchen and bent over the sink, spitting into it every now and then. A few seconds past before she decided to boil the kettle with a snap of her fingers and filter some herbs into a mug - her stomach was beginning to settle. Looking around she leaned against the counter, a hand subconsciously wresting on her lower abdomen as she waited for it to boil.

As the pot began to whistle she picked it up and started to poor the liquid; she paused, though, as a slight ache began building in her pelvis and making its way further up her abdomen and settling in her stomach. Zelda tried her best to stay calm and took in a long, controlled breath, her legs still hadn't stopped shaking.

Just as she found it bearable enough to move the pain intensified and she doubled helplessly over the counter, the teapot flying to the floor. Letting out a pained groan she stumbled her way across to the main table and out of harms way from the spilled hot water.

"Satan in hell that hurts!" She groaned, ignoring the sound of footsteps shuffling around upstairs.

"Everything OK aunt Zee?" Sabrina half shouted half whispered from the top of the landing.

"Everything's fine Sabrina, go back to bed - it's early." She just about managed to get out before the pain could contort her voice. There was silence for a second before the sound of light pattering could be heard coming down the steps and the young witch appeared at the door. Zelda immediately stood up right despite the torment.

"I was awake anyway, I might as well be up now that you are too. Coffee?" She smiled innocently at her auntie who had managed to make herself appear convincing enough as to not draw any attention.

"No thank you, just mind your step." She nodded past Sabrina who followed her gaze to the smashed pottery and water spewed across the tiles.

"Oh, right." The blonde frowned. "You sure you're OK?" She quizzed, half distracted by reaching a cup from the nearby cupboard.

"Yes." She gritted out.

That clearly didn't satisfy her. "I thought I heard you yelling."

"It was nothing."

"Are you sure because-"

"Would you please stop asking such fruitless questions Sabrina!" The girl briefly wavered on the spot causing the older woman to feel an instant wave of guilt wash over her. "I'm sorry..." She admitted eventually, "Just help me clear this up!" 

"OK." She faltered, bending down to salvage the main chunk of the teapot as Zelda leaned firmly against the table, trying not to reveal her quivering legs. "Hey I can probably fix this you know." Sabrina offered, trying her best to move on from that awkward encounter and holding it up for good measure.

"Mm." Came the response as the witch pulled out a chair for herself to sit at, the pain finally evaporating. "Praise Satan." Zelda whispered to herself with relief, rubbing her face in her hands. 

Sabrina momentarily turned round at the sound but quickly went back to cleaning up the mess when greeted with another of her aunt's famous glares. "Um..." She mumbled softly after a while, not wanting to disturb her auntie who now had her hands placed flat on a towel that had been ditched on the table, her eyes now closed as if meditating.

"Spit it out niece." She replied without moving.

"Can I just... Take that towel please?"

Zelda looked down, crumpling it up in her fingers. "Oh, yes sorry. Of course." She got up, feeling like she could now, and took it over to the blonde. "Just leave the dustpan on the side."

"Thanks." Sabrina smiled warmly, taking it from her and beginning to soak up the now lukewarm water.

"I'll deal with that later." 

"Sure." The sixteen year old ducked her head in comprehension. 

"I-"

Sabrina turned with immediate effect at the abrupt pause, looking perplexedly behind her just in time to see the ginger's eyes roll back and her pale body collapse with a firm smack on the tiled flooring.

"Oh shit!" Sabrina shouted, running up to the unconscious female and slapping her lightly round the face. "Aunt Zee? Can you hear me? Zelda!" Giving up on that strategy she raced to the bottom of the stairs and leaned up the banister. "Ambrose! Auntie!" she called up to her sleeping relatives, "I need help!"

"What is it my love?" Hilda frowned, tying the loose strings on her dressing gown as she made her way down the stairs.

"It's aunt Zee." The girl panted, glancing into the kitchen to see Zelda's splayed hair sticking out from behind the door. "She's unconscious." 

"What's all the fuss about cousin?" Ambrose appeared a few seconds later, a lot more chilled out than she would have liked and with an annoyingly smug grin on his face. Clearly Luke had graced the household with his presence last night.

"I think she's been inhabited by some sort of demon, it forced her to smash the kettle and now she's unconscious. She must be fighting it, that's the only reason it would knock her out right? If it knew she was winning!"

"That's a rather abrupt conclusion don't you think?" Hilda frowned, kneeling next to her sister with concern written across her face - no where near as much urgency as Sabrina, mind. "Zelda. Can you hear me?" She asked clearly, putting her own ear to the other female's mouth and looking down her chest. "Zelds?" Looking at her watch she briefly checked her pulse. "Ah."

"What?" Ambrose and Sabrina both questioned in unison.

"Well the good news is she's not possessed; people who are possessed usually have pulses that are all over the place whereas hers is just a bit... Slow." She sat back on her heels in consideration before turning to Ambrose. "Go and put some ice cold water in a bowl and grab me a cloth." He obeyed with a nod of the head and jogged over to the fridge. "And bind a few molecules of shock mist to it." She added.

"Yes auntie."

"What's wrong with her?" The young witch quizzed, taking the redhead's hand in her own.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about my sweet." Hilda smiled sympathetically, "I think that Auntie Zelda here has simply fainted," She didn't seem convinced. "You know, from stress... or something."

"Okay." The blonde nodded a little less hysterically this time, Ambrose came back inside from the greenhouse a few moments later.

"Here. I bonded the mist to the ice, it should have a swift affect." He handed her the bowl before turning to his cousin. "Just so you know, your little prick of a cat was licking up something that looked and smelt suspiciously like vomit. You might want to stop him."

"Ew gross!" Sabrina grimaced. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Not my problem." He shrugged with a cheeky grin; she immediately got to her feet.

"Hang on, just before you do that." Hilda raised an arm, halting the girl and dowsing her other hand in the water before flicking it lightly onto Zelda's face.

Before the first few drops had even fully made contact, the woman sat bolt upright with a shocked scream making all three of them jump.

"Aunt Zee, thank god you're alright." The girl cried, pulling her in for a tight hug. "We were worried sick!"

Zelda simply nodded gratefully in response as she realized what had been done and allowed herself to be helped to her feet.

"Don't be so dramatic Sabrina. Now, go and get ready for school you don't want to be late."

"What? But-"

"Go." 

"Yes auntie." She replied solemnly, sensing she wasn't going to get much more from the ginger. "Oh wait," She span on the spot, "aunt Hilda would you mind-"

"Cat sick? Yep."

"Thank you." She practically curtsied with gratitude before running off, all too wary of the escaping time.

"I better go and deal with that." Hilda smiled, patting her sibling on the shoulder. "Take it easy today Zelds, if you don't feel up to it you know you can always-"

"Nonsense." Came the firm reply. "I'm hardly about to neglect my duties because I'm feeling under the weather." She shrugged Hilda away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've already wasted enough of everyone's time this morn."

Ambrose rolled his eyes as Zelda pushed past him. "I'll see if I can't convince her." He remarked with a friendly wink.

"Good luck." She scoffed in disbelief, patting his back on her way past.

***

"Well?" Hilda asked the moment Ambrose returned. "Did you get through to her?"

He sighed, "What do you think?" 

"Dear Satan she's so stubborn!"

"Tell me about it." The warlock muttered, scooping some scrambled eggs onto his plate. "She seems fine now anyway. In fact she mentioned she had something to tell us later about the academy which seemed to perk her right up. I reckon it's got something to do with Father Blackwood; she always gets excited when he's around." 

"Hm, I'd noticed that." Hilda grunted through a mouthful of food.

Ambrose sat down adjacent to her with a wicked grin on his face. "OK, so just between you and me..." He looked around and lowered his voice. "I have an inkling they've been shagging."

The blonde choked on her mouthful. "W-what? They've been what?"

"You know..."

She did not know.

"Having sex." He whispered.

Hilda pulled a disgusted expression, all of a sudden going off her food. "Oh stop it." She slapped him away. Ambrose sat back in his chair, giggling. 

"What are you so irritably happy about?" Zelda asked him as she entered the room.

"Urm, n-nothing." He barked out before taking an abnormally long slurp of his drink. "Ah, Sabrina, you're here. Thank Beelzebub."

"Hey." She sang. "You feeling any better aunt Zee?"

"Much better, thank you." The woman replied, sitting down with her Chinese newspaper just as the phone rang. She glared expectantly at her sister.

"Yes, alright I'll get it." Hilda huffed, reluctantly picking up the phone. She glared back in return before putting on her cheeriest voice and happiest smile. "Hello! Spellman Sisters Mortuary. How may I assist you? Oh." Her expression turned dark, "I see... Yes, yes. No of cause we'll take care of the bodies. Thank you." She hung up.

"Yes Hilda?" Zelda spoke, not looking up from her paper. 

"...Well it seems that most, if not all, of the miners bodies have been recovered so they'll be arriving later today."

"And Satan willing they'll bring some closure to those young men's families." Zelda stated before looking towards Sabrina with a sad look in her eye. "By the way, Sabrina, how is Harvey coping with it all?" 

"He's hanging in there." She turned to her other auntie, "Aunt Hilda, what time did you say the bodies were arriving?"

"Um, this afternoon... I'm going to be at the book store..." 

"I can receive them." The red head declared, finally peeking over her newspaper, be it only for a second. 

"Er, but do let me handle them, aunt Zelda, when I'm back from the academy." 

"Which is where I'll be later today as well." Finally she put the damn thing down, "The high priest has appointed me directrix of the satanic choir." She informed them smugly. 

"Oh!" Hilda exclaimed with an uncertain sort of pride in her voice. "When did he do that?"

"Never you mind, Hilda." 

The blonde stopped, just staring at her sister for a second. It took her a moment to put two and two together before she started to paint a picture... Dear Satan in hell she was not looking for that mental image!

'Oh fuck' she thought, reality caving in. Zelda really was shagging the high priest!


	2. No One Calls You Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, talk to me!"
> 
> "For Satan's sake!" Zelda exclaimed, spontaneously spinning on the spot. He took a step back, shocked by her outburst. He scanned her with his eyes, focusing for a second on her stomach before looking directly back at her again. 
> 
> "You are, aren't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter two people, please comment!!!

'Give me a chance to make things right!' Zelda's own words circled her head as she teleported herself home, red faced and hot. 'I will not fail you again.' She wavered on the spot that she'd appeared on in the main hallway, the sensation of wanting to be sick building up her throat for the second time that day. 

"Ah, auntie." Ambrose spluttered as he noticed her presence. "Are you alright?" He questioned, noting how pail she looked.

At first she didn't reply; it was a vein attempt at not being sick but one whiff of what Hilda had been cooking in the kitchen sent her flying to the front door, her head poking out of it and both hands clinging to her stomach. Feeling stupid when nothing came of it she turned back round to see her nephew raising an eyebrow at her. They locked eyes for a few moments before the red head tried to push past him as if nothing had happened - he blocked her.

"It has to be said, auntie, that for a qualified midwife you're very slow." His eyebrows were almost at his hairline by now. 

She stopped, eyes wide at the comment and took a step back. Before the warlock could even register what was happening, he was being grabbed by the collar and pulled forwards so they were mere centimeters apart.

"Not.A.Word." She spat.

"So I'm right?" He spluttered and was in return given one last glare before she let go of him, the force of which sent him hurtling to the ground. "Auntie?" Ambrose tried again as he collected himself and began following her up the stairs. "Please, talk to me!"

"For Satan's sake!" Zelda exclaimed, spontaneously spinning on the spot. He took a step back, shocked by her outburst. He scanned her with his eyes, focusing for a second on her stomach before looking directly back at her again. 

"You are, aren't you?" Zelda could feel the tears building up and threatening to fall as the reality of what she was being told finally sunk in. "I can sense it."

"I-" She sniffed, glancing to the ceiling and shaking her head, inhaling deeply, "I think so, yes."

Ambrose smiled solemnly and squeezed her arm, "Shall we go and conduct a test?" 

That was enough for the first few betraying tears to ride her cheekbones and drop down onto her chin. Face screwed up and arms wide, she nodded as the boy brought her in for a hug. A few seconds later he reached down for her hand and guided them upstairs to his room, picking up the odd candle on the way. 

"We'll do it here." He announced, putting them in a circle around them. "Saves us having to keep a look out for aunt Hilda or Sabrina when she gets back." The mention of her nieces name made her blood boil as she thought back to the past hour she'd spent with the high priest, begging him to allow her to sort things out. She shouldn't be here, she'd sworn to settle things between Agatha and Thomas and now look at her; sat on her ass doing jack-all. "You need to relax." Ambrose said, noticing Zelda's clenched fists. 

"Yes... Of course."

He made his way to the door, "I need to collect the crystals from the greenhouse. I'll let you get changed."

Zelda nodded and lay back on the bed. She knew she was pregnant; she didn't need any crystals to tell her that but she had to make certain there wasn't ANY room for doubt. Her hands rested subconsciously across her belly, her fingers drumming along to her favourite song as she muttered the lyrics beneath her breath.

"No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne, no one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne. Beware the patient woman, coz this much I know; no one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne." 

Zelda let out a deep chuckle at the pure ridiculousness of the situation, a minute later deciding to get up. She unbuttoned her top and shrugged it off, laying it neatly on one of Abrose's chairs, followed by her skirt, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and stockings. 

The ginger tried not to let herself go as red as her hair when she heard the warlock return a few moments later, using all of her energy to deal with the situation as matter of factly and professionally as possible. 

He knocked lightly on the door and peeped his head round, "Is it OK if I come in?" 

"Stop being so pathetic and get in here." The woman snapped, pretending she wasn't equally as embarrassed. 

"Yes." He cleared his throat, "Of course." 

Zelda lay back into her previous position on the bed as she watched her nephew unpack the box of gems he was carrying. When he finally finished he brought them over and placed them down next to her, she let out a sigh when he pulled a small blanket over her legs.

"For modesty." He told her with a small smile - it wasn't much but it was enough.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him, feeling instantaneously less flushed. 

"Are you ready?" The boy quizzed, holding up one of the rocks.

"Mm." Zelda ducked her head before closing her eyes. The cold contact of the stone on her skin made her shiver all over - not that she was certain that was the only reason she was shaking. 

"Right, so you know the drill; I they glow white that means positive and if they become immersed in shadow..."

"I know, I know... Thank you nephew." She reached for his hand as he crouched next to her, both trying not to knock the gems from Zelda's stomach.

He took a deep breath, getting comfortable. "And now we wait..." 

***

"Are you OK?" Ambrose asked over his shoulder, putting the rocks carefully back in their container. 

Zelda took in a deep gulp of oxygen, "For now... I knew what the results would be anyway."

"For now?" The male questioned, rising to his feet. "You're not going to-"

"Ah, hiya sis." Hilda interrupted, peeking around the door and making them both turn their attention to her. "Oh, thank god, Ambrose must've told you." She put a hand melodramatically to her chest, "Few! For a second there I though I was gonna be the messenger who got shot."

Zelda turned to Ambrose who was already staring out the window. "Told me what?

"She already knows." The boy interrupted, his entire body tensing at the anticipated lashing this would cause. "You both do."

The red head glared at her sister, an angry expression plastered to her face, "You know what Sabrina's been doing?"

"Oh, urm..." Hilda began, only to be cut off.

"Since when?" 

"Earlier t-today, why?"

"For Satan's sake Hilda!" Zelda rose, a hand pinching the bridge of her nose. "And you're only telling me this now? Do you know how much anguish you could have spared me if you'd have simply informed me earlier?"

"I just didn't want to put you under any more stress..." The blonde tried, "Especially because you were ill this morning, I just..." She shrugged, giving up. Zelda could feel Ambrose watching her as she glanced out the window, something had caught her eye.

"Forget it, I think it's time I had a word with that girl, don't you?" She stated more than asked before storming to the top of the landing. Hilda went ahead of her, sitting on the penultimate step, Ambrose himself deciding to perch on the far stool just as the door flew open.

"Aunties!" Sabrina yelled, flinging her bag on the side, "Are you here? I need your-"

"I frankly don't care what you need, Sabrina." Zelda bellowed down at the teen, "But I'll tell you what I need; An explanation."

That was all it took. One sentence to drag up the content of hell to be pored into every argument and point and insult leaving Ambrose and Hilda to simply wince at the occasional harsh word. Not Zelda though, no the strong witch didn't waver at a single comment made by the young female. Bar the occasional unnoticed stomach touch after every raised syllable in apology, that stern, contained expression was not unfortified. That was until:

"AND YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, ZELDA, SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE!"

It threw her. Without wanting to hear what she was, Sabrina made a fair point. No she wasn't her mother and perhaps she never could be, not if this is what happens when she did indeed act like one; her niece screaming at her, the other three crying although she supposed that was a group effort. How would she know this wouldn't happen all the time when she really WAS a mother? How did she know she'd be actually good at it?

"OI! YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR AUNT ZELDA LIKE THAT. NOT EVER!" Hilda roared, storming up to the two. 

"It's fine, Hilda." The older woman declared, "You heard her; she's not a child... And I'm not her mother. She's a grown up witch now and it's time she learned how the world - the realms," She corrected herself, "really work."

It was at that moment Zelda new what she had to do. She'd likely spend the rest of her life hurting herself because of it but she knew in her heart it would be better than whatever the outcome would be if she pursued motherhood. 

"Everything has a price." The red head spoke eventually, "Edward learned that lesson, I learned it... It's your turn now." She tried to block out the picture of every baby she'd ever seen from her mind as the guilt began to set in her stomach. "Try to save this mortal even if it rips the membrane to pieces. But don't pretend it's not for selfish reasons and DON'T come crying to me when it all blows up in your face." 

Turning her back as quickly as she could, she trudged her way back to her room, praying to Satan none of them had noticed the slight hitch in her breathing and flow of tears that began almost as soon as she started walking. 

Zelda's mind grew so clouded with misconduct and anger, there was only one thing that seemed to clear her judgment and allow her to think - And she knew from past experience it had a 100% success rate. 

It didn't take her long to unclamp the whip from the inside of her middle drawer, disrobe and then start beating the soft flesh of her back with it. With each crack she reminded herself of every harsh word that had been spoken, thoughts and images of a faceless child being victim to her ugly language and how bad it would make her feel afterwards. She wasn't sure if that helped or not.

What she did know was that she needed pain - and fast. Something physical to take away the emotional turmoil she was currently swept up in, something that would take her mind off of the parasite currently living within her. She decided it was best to refer to it like that at the risk of becoming emotionally attached, after all, it was eating from her, it felt everything she felt which - if she was being honest - surprised her hadn't killed it yet!

Part of her wished it had... Then at least she could say it had happened naturally rather than having to do it herself. Then again, she killed Hilda all the time. This wouldn't be so different... would it?

***

Sabrina stumbled up the porch, tears racing down her face, Zelda simply watched. "It's over aunt Zelda... Tommy's gone..." She sniffed , "And Harvey and I..."

The blond collapsed to the floor, the older witch finding herself instinctively running to her side and wrapping her arms around her. She allowed them to rock for a second, ignoring the pain Sabrina had initiated upon touching her back, and snuggled up against her. 

"Sh sh." She whispered, "It'll be OK, I'm here. I'm always here."

"I'm sorry." The teenager choked out between breaths.

Zelda screw up her face, trying not to start crying herself. "I know you are, I know."

Perhaps she COULD do this, she thought, squeezing her niece a little tighter. Perhaps she'd jumped to a rather rapid conclusion about termination and though that card was still very much on the table, she knew now that it wasn't her only option. 

'Yes' she concluded... Perhaps there was a chance she could make the new reality work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!!


	3. Three Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairly certain he hadn't seen her, the witch made a detour to the bathroom, running up to the sink and doubling over it. She gagged once or twice, only just managing to get up the last few undigested sips from the glass of water she'd taken before bed. Slumping down against the bath she felt the same intense pain that she had the day she'd passed out. Whereas back then she believed it to simply be her womb expanding, now... Satan knew what was happening to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter three witches! I'd appreciate some comments, it would really make my day.

Zelda didn't perform memory wipes lightly, although if she was honest, she'd been planning one for Ambrose since the day they found out she was pregnant. Despite the many side eye glances and quiet remarks, Zelda put the reasoning for her actions down to three main events, the first being 'the spoon incident.'

"Blast it!" She'd said, rolling her eyes as the teaspoon clattered to the floor. 

Hilda had turned from where she'd been cooking and said with some defiance; "Someone's having a baby."

"What?" Zelda had questioned, jumping straight on the defense, "What in Satan's name are you talking about, Hilda?"

"Well, you know the saying; if a spoon falls a baby calls."

The red head had just stared at her, silently praying no one else could hear her rapid heartbeat. She could already feel her nephew staring at her from the kitchen table. 

"Probably Lady Blackwood's." The blonde continued, not really understanding why the other woman had reacted like that.

Zelda had shaken her head, swiftly trying to move the conversation on. "Kindly spare me your old wive's tales, sister. Lady Blackwood's barely started her fourth trimester, it'll be ages yet." She'd changed the subject, "Where's Sabrina? Ambrose?"

"In her room I believe." Ambrose replied.

"Still? It's been days."

"Yeah, but considering what she's been through-"

"I know exactly what she's been through, Ambrose. I was there to pick up the pieces, wasn't I? She has school, people will start to talk."

"Well," Hilda interrupted, "I've made her a little balm for her broken heart. I'm gonna take it up to her-"

"No. I will." Zelda had demanded, snatching the box right out of her sister's grasp and marching out. 

Ambrose had shrugged at his auntie before excusing himself, sprinting after Zelda before she could reach the stairs. "You do realise you've got to tell her at some point, right? And Sabrina."

She'd waved him away, "Oh, they'll figure it out eventually. I mean you did so it can't exactly be hard."

Ambrose found himself frowning, not really knowing if that was an insult or not. "But wouldn't you rather sit down with them together and tell them that way?"

"On the contrary. I'm going to keep this to myself for as long as I possibly can so that I can come up with a plan..." She held his face in her hand, "And then I promise I will tell them. So long as you don't."

"But you are keeping it though, aren't you auntie?"

Zelda had sighed, pretending not to remember the self harm session that had occurred only a few days prior. "At first I thought I couldn't, I thought that perhaps it would be more of a kindness if I'd just gotten rid of it," The warlock winced at her choice of wording, "But after everything with Sabrina, and with the help of you and your aunt Hilda, I started to develop a sense of hope." She grinned, "So yes, Ambrose, I am keeping it."

"Praise Satan." He'd sighed, wresting a hand on her shoulder, "And if you need any more tests doing-"

"I'm sure I'll manage but thank you."

"Sure thing auntie." The boy had nodded before returning to the kitchen, the paranoia of him spilling her contained secret, however, anything but leaving. 

The second main reason for wanting to wipe his memory was the moment he'd found out about Leticia.

"What?" He'd replied with a deadpan tone as he hovered over the cot.

"You understand why I had to, don't you?"

"Of cause I do, auntie." Ambrose sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "But you can't possibly keep her, especially not when you yourself are..." He'd nodded to her stomach.

"Stop it Ambrose." She'd barked, wrapping her arms around her tummy self-consciously. "I'll come up with something, I always do... You just need to let me get on with it." They'd locked eyes for a second before Ambrose had shaken his head.

"Fine, have it your way." He'd shrugged and power walked over to the door only to stop and spin on his toes so he was facing her once again. "Put it this way, how many months do think it's going to take for Leticia to get into a normal sleeping cycle?"

"What?"

"And how long after that will it take for you to have your own baby?" He interrupted her, holding a hand up to stop her from talking. The image of Lady Blackwood's pained face as she went into labor stained her brain and she had to physically shake her head to get out of it. "How much sleep do you think you're going to have? Have you thought about it? I mean add all of that up and by my calculations you're going to go two years with about a fifth of the sleep you realistically need, how is that going to affect your duties at the academy, or here for that matter?"

"Well I-"

"We'll all help you, of cause we will, but you need to let us." Zelda opened and shut her mouth as if the words couldn't make it from her voice box into the air, "I know what you're like aunt Zee; you're stubborn and for once that's not going to work in your favour." He sighed for the second time, "You need to tell the others."

The final thing that made her do it, the main thing, despite its subtlety, was what happened on the night of the seance.

"I checked every room and closet." Ambrose had stridden in, distractedly staring at his pendant that was violently spinning as he scanned Hilda with it. "If some malevolence got in whilst..." He'd paused, noticing how it stopped and began to spin the other way when he got to the ginger, "the yule log was out..." The warlock glanced down Zelda's front, "Hm," He observed, noting how Zelda refused to make eye contact. "They left once aunt Hilda re-lit it." 

It didn't seem much, she knew that, but when she thought about the chances of Hilda and Sabrina noticing the pendant, she felt sick to her stomach. The twizzle - as Ambrose had nicknamed it - was able to detect any sort of anomaly or infestation that might be occurring within someones house or body and was generically used to diagnose stomach snails or, as it was supposed to in this case, unwanted spirits. It soon became apparent to the two, though, that the twizzle could mistake a pregnancy for an infestation, which, now she thought about it, perhaps it was. 

It was the moment he looked at her stomach that really concluded the decision to be made. She'd noticed it this morning as she was getting dressed, it wasn't obvious but if you were looking at her side on and really squinted you could see the shallowness of a developing bump. She'd panicked and fallen to the floor, the image of Lady Blackwood swimming in her mind yet again, knowing that one day soon that would be her.

It made it feel real, seeing that there was an actual living creature growing inside her - depending on her, surviving because of her. She'd looked up from the floor at Leticia who was crying having felt the disturbance in the atmosphere, knowing two things she'd have to do that day.

The first was to wipe Ambrose's memory, the second was to give her night daughter away.

***

Zelda watched her nephews chest rise and fall as he lay on his back in a deep sleep. She creeped into his room, tensing as the creaky door shut slowly behind her and made her way over to his unconscious body. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, reaching out a hand and placing it on his forehead. As it made contact she began to remember all the encounters they'd had on the topic of her baby. It was important to be specific - she didn't want to take any more of his mind than what was absolutely necessary. 

She thought back to the first encounter by the front door, then to the test with the gem stones all placed delicately across her stomach. She could feel them fading from his brain, she remembered him trying to persuade her to tell Hilda and Sabrina, then the argument they'd had about the twizzle, even the day she'd fainted, she removed them all, feeling them disperse into the air around them. 

"Agh!" He shot up making Zelda almost scream. She ran backwards as he got out of bed, the shadowed moon making it impossible for either of them to see. A stray shoe caused her to fall back with a heavy thump on the wooden floorboards. "Who's there?" Ambrose shouted into the blackness as he fumbled for a candle. Zelda quickly pulled herself up and sprinted out back down to her room just as the light began flooding in. 

Fairly certain he hadn't seen her, the witch made a detour to the bathroom, running up to the sink and doubling over it. She gagged once or twice, only just managing to get up the last few undigested sips from the glass of water she'd taken before bed. Slumping down against the bath she felt the same intense pain that she had the day she'd passed out. Whereas back then she believed it to simply be her womb expanding, now... Satan knew what was happening to her. Although one thing was clear:

It wasn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment!!!


	4. Guilt or Torture?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's dead." A stern voice spoke as she turned to her left. Father Blackwood stood over her, face full of rage and fury, without a seconds worth of notice he reached out a hand and hooked it around Zelda's throat. "You killed it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, I was on holiday but I'm back now and I promise I'll try my upmost best to update ASAP!!!

It didn't take Zelda long to find herself ridgedly lying back on the embalming room table, a metal cone gripped firmly in both hands before she was pressing the listening device firmly to her slight bump. The extension tube to her ear, she listened carefully with a deep severity written across her face, her breathing rapidly increasing. 

"Come on you blasted thing!" The woman hissed, blowing into the funnel before placing it back on her stomach in a different place. The silence she was greeted with made her want to cry, the pain had gone now, it had by the time she'd gotten half way down the stairs, but oh how she wished it would come back. Pain was something that she could learn to deal with, control - at least the physical type was - but nothing could prepare her for the sense of numb she received as she lay on the cold raised platform. She felt so damn pathetic, so weak, she couldn't even carry her own child to the first-

"Ow!" A hand gripping her stomach she sat up, a light tap reverberating across the flat of her palm. Surely that couldn't be... It was far too early to be feeling any kind of- "Oh!" There it was again. A kick. She was sure of it. Holding the metal cylinder to her womb once again she heard the faintest of rapid thumping belonging to a developing fetus, an occasional more prominent thump as it stretched it's limbs inside her. 

Realistically it should have worried her; a baby kicking that early in its development, though for now she put it down to the trauma of her fall. Besides, she was too busy panting with happiness to be thinking in any sort of numerical order.

"Praise Satan!" She breathed, tears falling at the same rate as love interests. The red head lay back again, her hands resting on her swollen stomach as she tapped back a gentle reply with the tips of her fingers. Perhaps she could rest happily now and just enjoy her little secret for as long as possible, she'd just have to pray Ambrose's memory wipe had worked...

***

Ever since the discovery of her pregnancy, Zelda had been having a dream. It was of a similar nature every night, usually during the small hours of the morning, that would progress a little further with each one. It would start off as nothing; she'd be in the kitchen, cautiously choosing which type of tea to brew that wouldn't make her want to throw up, a similar routine to what she did consciously every morning. Then they'd appear. All three of them; Sabrina, Hilda and Ambrose, just staring. She'd glance down, following their gaze to see her stomach full to the brim.

That's when it would begin. 

It was like someone had stabbed her in the abdomen, she'd cry out, reaching for them only to find they're just beyond reach. Just as the pain would ease off another would hit, this time forcing her to the floor, begging someone ANYONE to save her! 

"Please!" She'd hear herself gasp, peering up at them through watering eyes, "Help me!"

That was usually when she'd wake up, in tears - naturally - only for her to traipse into the bathroom and start puking. It was like an alarm clock every morning, and although she'd be lying if she said she didn't love watching the sun rise of a dawn, she did wish her awakening wasn't such a traumatic one. 

Tonight was different though. 

Zelda was still smiling when she returned to her room, a dazed sort of look plastered across her face with the knowledge that her baby was still alive. It faltered, though, at the idea of her nephew recalling the incident so much so it drowned out the sensation of happiness and filled her with guilt and regret. It made her feel dizzy and the same sort of nausea that had wiped her out the first time she'd fainted rushed through her. The one and only benefit of this was anticipation with which she used to make sure she was near to her bed, her naivety, however, led her to misjudge how far away it was and with one badly judged step she was out cold on the carpet. 

And so it began. 

There was no build up, no warning nor any sign of it happening, it was as if the moment her head audibly thwacked against the floor her nightmare insisted upon it's launch. With no control over it, here she was, collapsed in torment on the tiled flooring, arms locked around her stomach, eyes squinted closed in agony. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sabrina asked, catching her attention, "We could have helped you."

"Sabrina." The ginger breathed, looking up at her. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"You don't trust us, do you?" Hilda interrupted, "Are we not good enough for you?"

"What are you talking ab-" She cut herself off with a loud groan as a wave of anguish pulsed through her.

"You tricked me." She looked up to see Ambrose glaring down at her, anger and betrayal absorbing his features. "You always were such a bitch!" On his last word the warlock kicked her in the stomach, forcing her backwards and against the counter. 

Eyes infected by tears she clung to herself, helplessly trying to control her suffering body as she watched what restricted view she had of the family slowly turn their backs on her and walk out. 

"PLEASE!" Zelda tried again, knowing that realistically it was all in vain. She sat there for a second before glancing down. "Satan in hell!" She panted at the extent of blood loss she was apparently experiencing. 

"It's dead." A stern voice spoke as she turned to her left. Father Blackwood stood over her, face full of rage and fury, without a seconds worth of notice he reached out a hand and hooked it around Zelda's throat. "You killed it."

She choked as they struggled against each other, the female feeling as though she was about to pass out. Digging her nails into his wrist, he finally let go allowing her to wriggle away and get to her feet, grabbing a thick knife as she left. 

Blinking, she found herself at the door to her room which she swung open and slammed shut behind her. Barely able to even take a step forward the door flew off its hinges and hit the floor, she yelped and fell backwards, crawling away until her back was flush with her bed. Peering up she watched as a wicked grin ripped across the high priest's lips, his dark eyes locking with her own. 

"You whore!" He shrieked, lunging for her. 

"No!" Zelda cried, watching as his smile turned blank. They both looked down to see the knife she'd impaled into his chest, the blood trickling thick and fast as his heart began to slow. She looked back up at him, frowning as his face began to morph; eyes widening, lips becoming fuller, skin growing darker to reveal-

"Ambrose!" Hilda screamed, racing in.

Sabrina followed, falling to her knees, "What have you done?" She wailed. 

"W-what?" Zelda whimpered, sliding away from him. She began to hyperventilate as she saw his blood smeared across her hands, another wave of pain starting to build. "I... I'm sorry, I-"

She howled again, the agony taking complete control of her as she doubled over and cried into the floor. This was the worst of what she presumed was a long line of contractions only there was nothing for her to do; there was just blood, so, so much blood. 

It wasn't like the pushing sensation she would have expected, it was just pain. All she could see was blood and all she could hear were screams, not all of either of those things her own. It was just torture. Endless, agonizing torture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you make my day by commenting please? I'd really appreciate it :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!!!!!!


End file.
